Greater Republic of Alexander
The Greater Republic of Alexander (GRA), known by allies and enemies alike in combat as Alexander's Goons, is the government and military behind Alexander, the self-proclaimed heir of the universe. Some sources say his seeming insanity is caused by crashing into things too many times as a teenager, although he disputes these claims as 'meer messages delivered by the squires of rival factions'. Currently The Greater Republic of Alexander sprawls across several planets, including Alexander's home planet of HD 40307g, some cities on Earth, and also has several bases spread between galaxies. Alexander's goal is to take over the universe, one galaxy at a time, although he hasn't even conquered the Milky Way at the time this article was originally written. (They are a partial Men With Guns army, but right now they're a placeholder until I come up with something awesome.) Military overview Ground forces Bobcat LAV Equipped with no real armor whatsoever, this fast-attack vehicle is designed for recon and infantry support. Sporting a 95mm M-HIST high-explosive main gun and a top speed just under 100km/h, it can strike fear into the enemy with its flanking power. The main gun has low penetration and as such can't damage any armored enemies, but has a large blast radius. Gustav Medium Tank Its speed limit is just under 60km/h and it sports a much more powerful 122mm M-ATC main gun, firing armor-piercing composite rigid rounds. While much more unwieldy than the Bobcat and not well-armored like the Jackson, the Gustav comes in as a middle ground for the GRA ground forces in terms of armored vehicles, due to its large turret. Jackson Heavy Tank A goliath of a battle system, the Jackson is the higher-end armored vehicle that the GRA uses. Equipped with large reactive armor plates and armor which is more sloped than Mount Everest, the Jackson really is a sight to behold. With a top speed just shy of 35km/h, and a 130mm M-TKC cannon firing sabot rounds, the Jackson has one objective: To rip open the enemy armor like a can-opener with an attitude. Riptide Recon Vehicle A noticable departure from the GRA's armored units, the Riptide Recon Vehicle, otherwise known as a 'Buggy', is one of the easiest ways to travel across land to date. Capable of carrying a driver, passenger and tripod gunner, it also functions as a useful scout. The tripod mount is capable of mounting the M-HMR Automatic Railgun or M-HLW Tank Killer System. The GRA has thousands of these alongside just as many grunts at their disposal, ready to die for their government. Sagan APC While its weaponry is rather weak, (A single M-HMR.) the Sagan makes up for it with exceptional armor and a good amount of seats. Capable of transporting up to 8 troops across land or water, while keeping them protected, it's no wonder the Sagan is seen so often. Sheridan Armored Gun System Initially our defence advisors weren't sure where to put this device: Ground or Air forces. It was one of the most ingenious weapons of war we've ever made, and for good reason. Not only does the Sheridan have a 200mm M-TOS Railgun, it also has 12 ion engines, allowing it to hover in the air rather than drive on the ground. This means it can cross over water, and, in return for using a considerable amount of fuel, gain altitude in order to reach a vantage point. In order to keep the system stable, however, the turret cannot rotate left or right. Infantry Riflemen Riflemen make up the backbone of the GRA. Equipped with an M-IAR, Glock 68, and hand-grenade, these well-trained men have several weaknesses: Their unprotected face and their unwillingness to do something completely stupid. Marksmen A less common sight, marksmen are much better trained when compared to other infantry. Equipped with an M-MRG, Glock 68, and several hand-grenades, they are much more powerful than Riflemen, in return for wearing a hat that offers no protection whatsoever to their head. Crewman Not usually seen on the battlefield, these are the men who operate the GRA's vehicles. Equipped with a helmet and visor, alongside the weaker M-PDR, they are easy to tell apart from Riflemen. Demolition Specialist Equipped with the hard-hitting M-HLW and an M-PDR, these guys are trouble. Equipped with improved dark blue body armor, they not only hit harder but are harder to take down. Their head and weapon tend to be quite a weakspot, however. Engineer Engineers are usually seen behind the lines, and are equipped with an M-PDR and M-GLS. They cause more damage than Riflemen but can't take as much of a hit. In cases where Demolition Specialists can't get in due to their clunky weapon, Engineers do. They also construct emplacements and small buildings, which can be crucial to the outcome of the battle, especially if an Officer isn't on site. Officer Most commonly sighted leading squads, Officers are the most important unit in the GRA's army. Wearing a telltale dark blue uniform and commissioned-officer cap, they are high value targets due to the fact that every Officer carrys the crucial long-distance M-ADR radio, which allows reinforcements to be called in to the fight. No Officer? No reinforcements. No reinforcements? Things end badly. Emplacements In combat situations, Engineers can produce small emplacements, such as M-HMR nests or M-LDM foxholes. They can also produce sandbag walls which, if not destroyed, can be reinforced into concrete. When not in combat situations, Engineers may pitch the HQ Tent, which functions not unlike an Officer's M-ADR, allowing the fight to continue without an Officer on site. 'Infantry Equipment' Infantrymen are, depending on their occupation, equipped with a wide variety of weapons, not the least of which are railguns. Riflemen, otherwise known as grunts, are equipped typically with one M-IAR Automatic Close-Range Carbine System, which fires its extra high-velocity ammo at roughly 600 rpm. Marksmen are given the M-MRG Semi-Automatic Marksman System, otherwise known as a railgun. Crewmen are usually given the M-PDR Crew Defence Device, allowing for safe removal of threats to the crew of vehicles. Demolition specialists are given the M-HLW Tank Killer System, which fires 84mm semi-guided rockets, capable of hitting enemies one kilometer away. Engineers are equipped with, alongside an M-PDR, the M-GLS Magazine-Fed Ordinance Launcher. Finally, in certain situations the primary weapon of a unit will be substituted with the M-CQWS Combat Shotgun, for quick execution of hostiles. Reinforcements System Depending on what is being called in, it can take anywhere from one to five declares to arrive. Infantry squads typically arrive the next declare by the GRA. Armored vehicles usually take three declares by GRA to arrive, an air vehicle takes two declares, and multiple air vehicles or armored vehicles take five declares to arrive. Air forces Thorfen M-HAJ Interceptor One of the most unique aircraft ever produced since the Specter fighter, the Thorfen is capable of intercepting enemy aircraft at speeds in excess of Mach 5, as well as sending itself on a sub-orbital trajectory in order to intercept satellites. It makes this possible by having three engines: Two scramjet engines and one rocket engine. The scramjets allow it to cruise at high speeds and altitudes, while the rocket engine allows it to temporarily escape a planet's atmosphere, allowing it to reach objects in orbit. While it doesn't have any guns, it is equipped with 4 Shrike STMs. (Specialized Takedown Missile.) One should keep in mind that the Thorfen cannot take a hit whatsoever, and structural damage while on a sub-orbital trajectory may result in the Thorfen burning up while re-entering the atmosphere. Raider M-MPF Air Superiority Fighter A mass-produced single engine air superiority fighter. Easy to recognize due to its 'shark fins' on the fuselage. Comes with two wing-mounted M-RRC revolving cannons. a refueling probe, and can equip up to 6 weapons on wing mounts. Besides decent agility it is otherwise unspectacular. Top speed at 500 feet above sea level on Earth was measured to be 780 knots. Specter M-PFW Fighter An odd looking weapons system which can mount 2 weapons on its wings and 2 on the frontal control surfaces. It features forward-swept wings at the rear of the aircraft, two standard turbojet engines, and two tailfins that run up from the frontal control surfaces to the wings. Seats 2 crewmen. Top speed at 500 feet was measured to be 927 knots. Reaper M-GAV Fighter-Bomber A semi-spectacular vehicle equipped with two high-performance jet engines, spike air intakes, and can mount 8 weapons on its wings. Also comes with two 30mm cannons in the nose of the aircraft. Lots of armor lowers the agility and top speed, however. Top speed at 500 feet was measured to be 733 knots. Space forces Sea forces Government Notable members Alexander Wright, Head of Government Monty Strato, Head of Security Ambassador Richard Lee General Grant Harvey, Head of Ground Forces Admiral Marty von Klein, Head of Space Forces Admiral Horatio Sheldon, Head of Naval Forces Colonel Jack Ryan, Head of the Air Force Trivia Category:Army